


Cherish

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Diamond - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heart of Eternity, Insecurity, Jewelry, M/M, Precious Treasure, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do I mean to you?" Questions like this annoyed Jim, and Sherlock knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #36: Precious Treasure

"What do I mean to you?" Questions like this annoyed Jim, and Sherlock knew it. But he couldn't help himself — whatever they had been doing for the past few months ( _Dating? Scheming? Fucking?_ ) had eluded definition, but he'd grown tired of the constant ambiguity. He wanted something _concrete_ with which he could evaluate what was going on. 

Jim replies only with a look of surprised incredulity. Until _now_ , they'd been enjoying a quiet evening in, just resting against each other as the telly murmured in the background. "Sorry, I didn't mean — " The detective begins.

To Sherlock's horror, the criminal gets up and walks out, faster than he can finish the sentence, or put together a plea for him to stay. 

It isn't _unusual_ for Jim to disappear for a few days, but considering the state he'd left in, Sherlock began to worry. 

When he reappears, it's as if nothing happened. Sherlock had been inspecting a crime scene, standing over a dried pool of blood, and calculating the time it would've taken for it to evaporate on such a hot day. 

"Hello, sexy." That Irish lilt hums, "Interfering with my work again?" 

Sherlock's head snaps up, "It's my specialty." 

"Mmm." Jim cocks his head to the side, "Brought you a present." 

He shakes his right hand that's been hovering at his side, Sherlock just noticing he's got a royal purple velvet box clenched firmly, "Close your eyes." His voice is all business; Sherlock doesn't even consider disobeying, shutting his eyes reflexively. Jim grabs the detective's arm with his free hand, laying the palm flat, facing up. 

The lid makes a small "pop" as it's pried open, a lump being pressed into Sherlock's outstretched hand, "You may look now." 

Sherlock blinks, and immediately becomes fixated on the blue, heart-shaped diamond he's holding: The Heart of Eternity. _The rarest and most sought-after blue diamonds… ownership of this has been shrouded in mystery since it's purchase over a hundred years ago,_ "Jim, how — "

"Shell corporations yield the most interesting of acquisitions." Jim smiles, "You should try it sometime."

"This is…" Sherlock is mesmerized by the way light refracts through the carved stone, "Priceless. Unique."

"Like you." Jim's voice brims with approval. 

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Hold on to it." Jim closes Sherlock's palms around the cool gem, "Obviously I came into it by… less than legal channels." He lets out a short chuckle, "And you obviously know what it's worth."

"… you're trusting me with such compelling evidence?"

"Of course." 

"Why?" Sherlock is suddenly suspicious.

"You asked what you meant me." Jim shrugs, "This is my answer."

It seems like a bit _much_ , but Sherlock doesn't see the point in trying to deny a gift like this — Jim is rather stubborn when it comes to offerings, "Thank you." 

"And if you ever feel the need to ask me stupid questions about my feelings again…" He doesn't finish the sentence, but he doesn't need to. They share _one_ quick kiss, just in case Lestrade, Anderson, or Donovan happen to look over at the wrong moment. 

"So I'll see you later then?" Sherlock asks, knowing he wasn't about to get off the hook that easily.

"No." Jim smirks, "You'll see me _now_." 

"I'm a bit busy now." Sherlock teases, placing the diamond back in the case, pocketing it for safekeeping. He's fairly certain he's about to get dragged off. 

"Mmm. No you're not." Jim proves him right, taking his wrist and walking him away from the body, "Hardly my best case." 

They spend the rest of the day together, getting into various forms of mischief, Sherlock's fingers occasionally brushing the fuzzy box. It wasn't so much the valuable item, so much as the meaning behind the gesture: in Jim's eyes, Sherlock was the most precious of treasures. 

 


End file.
